


Xx_The Losers Club_xX

by lem0nshark



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, F/M, M/M, Tom Richey, ben/bev/bill are established, first fic and its a groupchat fic lmao, pennywise did take off his arm tho, pennywise was a creepy circus clown, pennywise????? i dont know her, theyre all trying to set up eddie and richie, woop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0nshark/pseuds/lem0nshark
Summary: b-b-b-b-bill: guys earlier during dinner i said something about me, bev, and ben and i kid you not,,,b-b-b-b-bill: georgie,, my sweet innocent ten year old brother,,b-b-b-b-bill: takes off his prosthetic,,, throws it at me,, and goes "bill shut up ur so bi"*cough cough*: OH MY GOD I LOVE GEORGIE SO MUCHhaha i love groupchat fics so why not make one





	Xx_The Losers Club_xX

**Author's Note:**

> bever gonna give you up- Beverly  
> benny boi- Ben  
> mikecycle- Mike  
> b-b-b-b-bill- Bill  
> richie rich- Richie  
> I can't Stan you- Stan  
> *cough cough*- Eddie

** Xx_The Losers Club_xX **

** Monday, 6:45 AM **

richie rich: haha you know how we were supposed to do a dbq for apush this weekend

*cough cough*: let me guess

*cough cough*: you didnt do it?

richie rich: i did!!1!!11

richie rich: but my mom spilled shit all over it when she was drinking and we all know that Mr. Green hates me

richie rich: so theres no way im getting a redo

richie rich: but hey fuck him im livin my life and cruising thru apush thanks to my lord and savior Daddy Richey

*cough cough*: aw richie that sux

*cough cough*: also please never call tom richey that again

richie rich: aw eds you jealous ;))))

*cough cough*: 1

*cough cough*: no

*cough cough*: 2

*cough cough*: thats not my fucking name bih

I can't Stan you: Shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep school doesn't start until 8.

richie rich: but stanny,,,,,

I can't Stan you: It is too early for this Richard Toizer.

richie rich: ugh fine,, love you eddie spaghetti <3333333

*cough cough*: dont call me that

*cough cough*: .....

*cough cough*: love you too

richie rich: tell your mom i love her too

*cough cough*: nevermind i take it back i dont love you

** b-b-b-b-bill ----> *cough cough* **

** Monday, 7:30 AM **

b-b-b-b-bill: gay

*cough cough*: shut ur fucking mouth

b-b-b-b-bill: ;)

** Operation Reddie (b-b-b-b-bill, bever gonna give you up, I can't Stan you, mikecycle, benny boi) **

** Monday, 7:35 AM **

b-b-b-b-bill: [eddieluvshim.jpg]

b-b-b-b-bill: progress

** Xx_The Losers Club_xX **

** Monday, 12:30 PM **

bever gonna give you up: this is weird richie hasnt texted this chat in the middle of class all day

richie rich: mcscuse

richie rich: i can focus in class

richie rich: im getting all As

richie rich: fight me

b-b-b-b-bill: hes just sulking bc eddie revoked his love for him

richie rich: am not

mikecycle: you kind of are

richie rich: miKE,,,,, I TRUSTED YOU

richie rich: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING

b-b-b-b-bill: careful richie

b-b-b-b-bill: if u keep implying that u do shit w/ mike stans gonna swoop in and kick u for movin in on his mans

I can't Stan you: Mike isn't my man wtf.

** richie rich ----> I can't Stan you **

** Monday, 12:35 PM **

richie rich: dont worry stan i wont steal ur man

richie rich: the only man for me is eddie spaghetti

richie rich: platonically obvi

I can't Stan you: Richie it’s so obvious that you love him.

richie rich: shit

richie rich: okay fine

richie rich: hes just so cute and lovely and he doesnt get super annoyed with me and he

richie rich: gorsh i rlly like boys

richie rich: especially eds

I can't Stan you: Aw Richie, you really do love him.

I can't Stan you: I'm here for you man.

I can't Stan you: Who else knows?

richie rich: bev

richie rich: we were hanging and she was waxing poetic about bill and ben at the same time

richie rich: and asked me if i liked anyone, so y'know i told her

** Operation Reddie **

** Monday, 12:40 PM **

I can't Stan you: [Richiefinallyadmitsit.jpg]

bever gonna give you up: ugh theyre so oblivious

b-b-b-b-bill: ik!!!!

b-b-b-b-bill: eddie still wont admit that he loves richie

b-b-b-b-bill: he did admit to liking him tho

bever gonna give you up: our plan is going smoothly

** Xx_The Losers Club_xX **

** Monday, 10:13 PM **

richie rich: h,,HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE FATHER RICHEY'S NEWEST STREAM

richie rich: FIRST HE SHOUTED ME OUT

richie rich: NOW HE FOLLOWS ME ON TWITTER

bever gonna give you up: WOW RICHIE REALLY

*cough cough*: hes literally crying

*cough cough*: [richielovespapawrichest.mov]

b-b-b-b-bill: papaw richest

benny boi: papaw richest

I can't Stan you: papaw richest

mikecycle: papaw richest

bever gonna give you up: papaw richest

*cough cough*: SUHT UP

_ b-b-b-b-bill _  has renamed the chat  _"richie loves papaw richest"_

richie rich: im honored

richie rich: almost as honored as i am whenever i go over to eds house

benny boi: aww

richie rich: tO FUCK HIS MO

benny boi: ew

bever gonna give you up: richie u cut off the sentence r u ok

richie rich: eddie spaghetti,,,,, loml,,, my angel,, hit me with a pillow when he saw what i was writing

*cough cough*: ya nasty

** b-b-b-b-bill ----> *cough cough* **

** Monday, 10:20 PM **

b-b-b-b-bill: [doesrichieisgay.jpg]

b-b-b-b-bill: hmm "loml,,,my angel" seems p gay to me

*cough cough*: ha nice try

*cough cough*: even if richie was gay why would he wanna date me

b-b-b-b-bill: umm,,,, excuse u????? u are literally amazing and richie loves you so much???

** Operation Reddie **

** Monday, 10:25 PM **

b-b-b-b-bill: [ugh.jpg]

** richie rich ----> *cough cough* **

** Monday, 11:00 PM **

richie rich: get home safe eds?

*cough cough*: yeah

*cough cough*: why, r u worried about me?

richie rich: um, yeah??? ur my eddie spaghetti <33333

*cough cough*: haha, very funny dont call me that

richie rich: what about

richie rich: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, e d d i e b e a r

*cough cough*: g e t o u t

richie rich: learned that one from ur mom last night ;)

*cough cough*: ugh richie really?

*cough cough*: ur so gross

richie rich: ;)))))))))))))) you know you love me

*cough cough*: yes, yes i do.

*cough cough*: i dont know why, but i do

richie rich: aw i luv u too eddie spaghetti <3333333333333333

richie rich: gn babe

** richie rich ----> bever gonna give you up **

** Monday, 11:15 PM **

richie rich: [ICALLEDHIMBABESHIT.jpg]

richie rich: shitshitshitshitshit

bever gonna give you up: richie you hopeless gay mess

_ bever gonna give you up _  has changed  _richie rich_  's name to  _"hopeless gay mess"_

hopeless gay mess: mcscuse

_ hopeless gay mess _  has changed their name to  _"hopeless bi mess"_

hopeless bi mess: there

** *cough cough* ----> b-b-b-b-bill **

** Monday, 11:17 PM ** ****

*cough cough*: [HECALLEDMEBABESHIT.jpg]

*cough cough*: gay screaming

b-b-b-b-bill: and youre convinced he doesnt like you????

*cough cough*: he flirts with evryone im not special

** richie loves papaw richest **

** Tuesday, 12:07 AM **

b-b-b-b-bill: guys earlier during dinner i said something about me, bev, and ben and i kid you not,,,

b-b-b-b-bill: georgie,, my sweet innocent ten year old brother,,

b-b-b-b-bill: takes off his prosthetic,,, throws it at me,, and goes "bill shut up ur so bi"

*cough cough*: OH MY GOD I LOVE GEORGIE SO MUCH

hopeless bi mess: honestly bill, i cant tell if my name fits better for me or you

hopeless bi mess: jk im obvi more bi than you

hopeless bi mess: and hopeless

hopeless bi mess: and a mess

mikecycle: wait doesnt georgie have a prosthetic bc of that one weird ass circus clown who broke eddie's arm

b-b-b-b-bill: fucking pennywise

b-b-b-b-bill: who the fuck tries to eat a kid's arm?????????

b-b-b-b-bill: he was obviously drugged out of his mind

hopeless bi mess: he would keep coming up to us,,, "we all float here" boi obvi ur floating on smth

*cough cough*: ugh pennywise

*cough cough*: the only good thing that came out of him was that i stopped takin the stupid pills my mom was forcing down my throat

*cough cough*: "are you afraid of me" for you more like,,,

benny boi: why are you guys awakw

hopeless bi mess: awakw

*cough cough*: awakw

b-b-b-b-bill: awakw

mikecycle: awakw

bever gonna give you up: awakw

_ hopeless bi mess _  changed  _benny boi_  's name to  _"awakw"_

awakw: go to sleep

hopeless bi mess: see u tomorrow guys gotta go fuck eddies mom

*cough cough*: beEP BEEP RICHIE

bever gonna give you up: gn guys!! im luv you all <333333333

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter down woot. i prolly wont have a posting schedule bc my motivation comes in tiny spurts oops. hope you like it, ik im not funny. (the tom richey thing actually happened to my friend tho so thats p cool)


End file.
